It's all Lies
by Dhabum
Summary: Chapt 3 update/Daehyun masih berlari, berusaha menggapapai Junhong. Dia akan memohon ampun pada pemuda itu, berlutut merendah sampai Junhong bisa memaafkannya, meskipun sebenarnya Daehyun yakin kalau Junhong tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Karena memang dia tidak pantas dimaafkan../bad summary/ another B.A.P fic here/Dhabum author newbie/Daelo and BAP couple/YAOI/DLDR/RnR
1. actually, i'm a bad one

It's all Lies

by

DhaBum

Warning **YAOI/Typo(s)/DLDR**

Disclaimer

Daehyun punya Dhabum titik *dor

B.A.P punya Babyz dooonnggg B)

cerita ini punya Dhabum

.

.

1st slice

-actually, i'm a bad one-

.

please enjoy

.

Junhong bersenandung dengan riang, tangannya dengan lincah memotong berbagai jenis buah dan sayuran. Rambut pirangnya yang agak memanjang dibagian depan dia ikat dengan tinggi mirip air mancur, menambah kesan manis padanya. Berbagai jenis makanan sudah tersaji dengan apik di sebuah _counter_ yang menggantikan fungsi meja makan di dapur itu. Setelah menambahkan sepiring buah segar yang sudah terpotong, Junhong segera berlari kecil ke arah kamar mereka.

Di dalam kasur berukuran _kingsize_ itu, sosoknya masih bergelung hangat, menghiraukan kicauan burung yang sudah berisik di luar sana. Dengan bibir yang merengut kesal Junhong segera menarik selibut berwarna abu-abu itu dengan paksa. Dibalik selimut tadi, dia Jung Daehyun terlihat meringkuk, menghalau hawa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya.

"Hyuuuungggg~" Junhong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh telungkup Daehyun dengan suara yang mendayu. Namun karena tak mendapat respon seperti harapannya, Junhong akhirnya menarik cuping lelakinya'nya' sedikit keras.

"Akhhh aduuhhhhh y-yaaaa" karena kesakitan, akhirnya Daehyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Matanya masih separuh terpejam karena kantuk. Demi apapun, dia ingin tidur lagi. Namun rasa sakit di cupingnya membuat kantuknya hilang seketika, digantikan kedutan sakit yang sangat terasa di bagian telinganya.

Melihat Daehyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan, Junhong pun merasa iba. Dengan sayang dia mengelus pelan cuping yang baru saja ditariknya serta-merta.

"Mian,,," lirih Junhong sedikit merasa bersalah. Cuping Daehyun benar-benar sangat merah. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat menyakiti Daehyun. Menyadari hal itu membuat Junhong meunduk semakin dalam.

"H-hey,, bukan salahmu sayang,, kemarilah.." dengan lembut Daehyun menarik tubuh ramping Junhong, mendekap pinggangnya erat lalu mengekang pemuda manis itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Maafkan aku hm?" ucap Daehyun sambil mengangkat wajah Junhong yang menunduk, seketika itu dia mendapati wajah Junhong yang sedang manahan tangisnya mati-matian. "Jangan menangis,, maaf" ujar Daehyun sambil mendekap Junhong dengan erat, tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan punggung Junhong menenangkan.

Junhong hanya mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Daehyun, "Jangan jadi pemalas lagi" lirih Juhong yang masih menikmati hangatnya dekapan Daehyun. Daehyun hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban, inilah Junhongnya, manis, menggemaskan dan selalu membuat Daehyun merasa harus selalu melindungi 'milik'nya itu.

* * *

Daehyun tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan Junhong yang masih sibuk menyiapkan kopi. Sambil salladnya, Daehyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Junhong. Alis yang mengerut lucu saat menyeduh kopi pekat untuknya membuat Daehyun tersenyum simpul. Senyumnya melebar saat Junhong menghampirinya sambil membawa secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Kemarilah,," setelah Junhong meletakkan cangkir di atas meja _counter,_ Daehyun menariknya lembut membuat Junhong duduk di pangkuannya. Mendekap pelan tubuh Junhong, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan di bahu Junhong yang terbuka.

"Hyung pulangkan malam ini?"

"Emm,, entahlah,, ada beberapa jadwal operasi hari ini,,"

"Ah begitu,," lirih Junhong kecewa.

"Atau,, aku bisa meminta orang lain untuk menggantikanku nanti-"

"Tidak-tidak,, dokter itu harus selalu mengutamakan pasiennya,," potong Junhong sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Daehyun.

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm,," Junhong mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah,, jangan menungguku di luar lagi malam ini.."

"Tentu,,"

Daehyun sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, setelah mengambil tas kerjanya, Daehyun bersiap-siap memasang sepatunya.

"Jangan lupakan makan siangmu hm?" kata Daehyun sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Yes sir!" balas Junhong.

"Jangan lupakan obatmu,," kata Daehyun sambil memakai sebelah sepatunya.

"Yes siiir!"

"Dan,," Dahyun berdiri merapikan kemejanya sejenak lalu mengecup ringan bibir Junhong,"selalu pikirkan aku,," bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Junhong. Hembusan nafas panas Daehyun yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya membuat Junhong bergidik, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang.

"N-ne" jawabnya terbata, membuat Daehyun tersenyum menang.

" _Good boy"_

Selepas perginya Daehyun, Junhong kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk membersihkan rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Rumah yang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu ini benar-benar selera Daehyun. Tidak ada banyak perabotan di rumah ini, hanya sebuah kabinet yang diisi buku-buku milik Daehyun dan beberapa majalah yang dibaca Junhong. Satu set home teater dan beberapa dvd film yang biasa ditonton Junhong untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

Apertemen ini tidak terlalu besar sehingga Junhong tidak terlalu merasa sepi saat ditinggal Daehyun seperti ini. Karena terletak di lantai tujuh, pemandangan dari jendela pun bisa memanjakan matanya. Hanya ada tiga kamar tidur, salah satunya sudah ditempati oleh Junhong dan Daehyun, sedikit malu saat mengingat apa-apa saja yang sudah di lakukan mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Daehyun tidak mengijinkan Junhong setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya tiga bulan lalu. Saat itu lukanya cukup parah dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk masa pemulihan. Hingga saat ini pun, Daehyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang dokter selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tapi toh Daehyun melakukan ini untuknya juga kan?

Untuk mengusir sepi, Junhong memutuskan untuk mengidupkan televisi di depannya. Setelah manggonta-ganti channel yang ada, Junhong memutuskan pilihanya pada salah satu channel yang menayangkan program komedi. Melihat para komedian itu membuat Junhong tertawa senang sampai-sampai air mata menggenang di ujung mata beningnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berputar, secara reflek Junhong menenggadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menggapai sebuah botol obat yang memang selalu tersedia di setiap sudut rumah ini, setelah menenggak beberapa butir pil tadi tanpa bantuan air, Junhong merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa berukuran panjang tadi.

"Ukh,, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering seperti ini? ah aku harus ingat untuk meminta obat yang baru pada Daehyun hyung nanti,,," lirih Junhong sambil menutupi kedua kelopak matanya dengan lengannya yang kurus. Yah,, semoga dia ingat.

* * *

Dengan kacamata minus yang menggantung di hidup mancungnya, Daehyun kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas mengenai pasien yang masih saja menumpuk di mejanya. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa operasi, Daehyun masih harus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang bisa saja membuat minusnya bertambah. Lama seperti itu, hingga tinggal beberapa saja berkas yang ada di mejanya. Setelah selesai dengan berkas terakhirnya, Daehyun bersiap untuk pulang. Dia merindukan Junhong, sangat. Saat itu pula Daehyun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kerjanya dari luar.

"Ya,, masuk.."

'Klek,,' pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan satu sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang samar.

"Himchan hyung,,"

Sosok yang dipanggil Daehyun tadi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Jadi kau seorang dokter sekarang?" tanyanya meremehkan.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Daehyun dingin.

"Cih,, lucu sekali,, pisau yang dulu kau gunakan untuk menghabisi, sekarang malah kau gunakan untuk menyelamatkan eeh.."

Daehyun diam, membiarkan Himchan yang masih sibuk meneliti ruang kerjanya. Mata tajamnya meneliti berbagai piagam penghargaan atas nama Jung Daehyun yang menggantung di dinding. Menatap benci jejeran ensiklopedia dan buku-buku tebal tentang anatomi dan berbagai macam penyakit yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan Daehyun. Pandangan Himchan melembut saat menemukan sebuah pigura kecil yang membingkai foto seorang pemuda manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar di atas meja kerja Daehyun.

"Ingat Jung, iblis seperti kita tidak berhak merasakan cinta" ujar Himchan sambil mengelus permukaan foto tadi. Daehyun masih diam, menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa pahit.

* * *

Pukul 11.00 malam. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Setelah pintu lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tujuh terbuka, Daehyun bergegas menuju unit apartemennya. Membuka pintu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan kode yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, Daehyun panik saat mendapati apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Dengan tergesa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak perduli pada benda-benda yang menghalanginya hingga hampir membuatnya limbung. Setelah menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, Daehyun bisa bernafas lega saat mendapati sosok Junhong yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimut.

"Hyunghh,," parau Junhong yang terusik karena lampu yang dinyalakan Daehyun. Tanpa menjawabnya, Daehyun segera menarik tubuh Junhong untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Junhong yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar itu pun terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Daehyun, meringis pelan saat Daehyun menarik tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya sadar itu ke dalam pelukannya yang posesif.

Dengan penuh perhatian Junhong menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Daehyun menenangkan, Daehyun tidak akan seperti ini jika keadaannya baik-baik saja. Dan Junhong hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar, menunggu Daehyun untuk membagi bebannya pada Junhong.

Daehyun sedang berbaring sambil mendekap Junhong dengan erat setelah sebelumnya Junhong membujuknya untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Aku mencintaimu,," bisik Daehyun, membuat Junhong memerah malu. Meskipun lampu kamar ini sengaja dimatikan, namun Daehyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah Junhong yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. "Kau,, cantik.." bisik Daehyun lagi sambil membelai pipi tirus Junhong. Membuat Junhong tambah tersipu.

"Aku,, juga,, mencintai hyung,, sangat,," bisik Junhong malu-malu. Membuat dada Daehyun dipenuhi perasaan bahagia yang menyesakkan.

'...iblis seperti kita tidak berhak merasakan cinta...' perkataan Himchan masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Aku,, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junhong. Bibir tebalnya menghujani pelipis Junhong dengan kecupan-kecupan riangan yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Tentu saja, aku bahagia,, sangat malah. Daehyun hyung itu kan tampan.." celoteh Junhong, yang justru membuat dada Daehyun semakin sesak,"perhatian,,"

'hen,,ti,,kan,,' batin Daehyu lemah, tidak kuat mendengar pujian Junhong padanya.

"dan ba-" kata-katanya terputus saat Daehyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir Junhong.

'cukup' batin Daehyun. Tidak sanggup lagi mendengar berbagai sebutan positif untuknya yang terlontar dari bibir Junhong. Dengan perlahan Daehyun mulai melumat bibir Junhong, menekan dagu lancip pemudanya. Meminta akses lebih untuk menjelajahi bibir yang sudah berkali-kali dilumatnya namun bukannya bosan, Daehyun malah semakin menginginkan Junhong lagi dan lagi.

Junhong menutup matanya, menikmati perlakuan Daehyun atas dirinya. Melewatkan begitu saja lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah Daehyun.

'Sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang baik,,' batin Daehyun perih.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong,

Dhabum here

Hohehoooo

penulis baru, anak baru, DaeLo shipper baru

hahaha XD karena serba baru, mohon bimbingannya yaaa chingudeul

bantu Dhabum biar semangat nulis kelanjutannya, ngerti kan apa maksudnya? hehe .-.v

buat typos nya, pura-pura aja ngga nemu yaa :*

mind to review?


	2. don't go

**YAOI/Typo(s)/DLDR**

It's DaeLo Fanfiction

cerita ini punya Dhabum

B.A.P member belong to them self

Dhabum pinjem nama doang .-.v

.

.

please enjoy

.

.

 _"Aku,, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junhong. Bibir tebalnya menghujani pelipis Junhong dengan kecupan-kecupan riangan yang sarat akan kasih sayang._

 _"Tentu saja, aku bahagia,, sangat malah. Daehyun hyung itu kan tampan.." celoteh Junhong, yang justru membuat dada Daehyun semakin sesak,"perhatian,,"_

 _'hen,,ti,,kan,,' batin Daehyu lemah, tidak kuat mendengar pujian Junhong padanya._

 _"dan ba-" kata-katanya terputus saat Daehyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir Junhong._

 _'cukup' batin Daehyun. Tidak sanggup lagi mendengar berbagai sebutan positif untuknya yang terlontar dari bibir Junhong. Dengan perlahan Daehyun mulai melumat bibir Junhong, menekan dagu lancip pemudanya. Meminta akses lebih untuk menjelajahi bibir yang sudah berkali-kali dilumatnya namun bukannya bosan, Daehyun malah semakin menginginkan Junhong lagi dan lagi._

 _Junhong menutup matanya, menikmati perlakuan Daehyun atas dirinya. Melewatkan begitu saja lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah Daehyun._

 _'Sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang baik,,' batin Daehyun perih._

.

.

It's all Lies

by Dhabum

2nd slice

(don't go)

.

.

Jungong mengerutkan keningnya, terusik saat merasakan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah tirai yang masih menutup itu seolah menusuk-nusuk wajahnya meminta perhatian. Namun meski begitu, sepertinya Junhong masih enggan membuka matanya.

Daehyun yang sudah bangun -entah sejak kapan- dengan usil menusuk-nusuk pipi putih Junhong. Membuat garis lurus menuju kening Junhong yang masih mengerut, mengelusnya perlahan hingga kerutan tak nyaman itu menghilang. Setelahnya Daehyun membuat garis lurus lainnya, kali ini menuju bibir tipis Junhong. Mengelus bibir bawah Junhong yang sedikit terbuka. Daehyun menelan ludahnya susah saat wajahnya sudah bergerak mendekati Junhong yang masih terpejam.

Tapi gerakannya berhenti saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Himchan semalam.

"Dia ada di Seoul, ku harap kau bisa pergi sebelum dia menemukanmu.." Itulah kata-kata Himchan yang paling mengusiknya. Haruskah dia melarikan diri?

"Hyunghh.." Suara Junhong berhasil menyadarkan Daehyun dari lamunannya.

"Apa sayang.." Jawab Daehyun lembut sambil menyingkap beberapa rambut Junhong yang menutupi wajah sempurnanya.

"Aku dingiinn.." Jawab Junhong manja. Membuat Daehyun terkekeh lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Junhong. Junhong tersenyum menang, semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Daehyun, kepalanya menempel di dada Daehyun membuat Junhong mampu mendengar dentuman samar yang membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Junhong yang masih menikmati dentuman jantung Daehyun dengan mata yang terpejam nyaman.

"Sembilan.." Jawab Daehyun enteng sambil memainkan rambut pirang Junhong.

"Apaa?" Panik Junhong. Buru-buru Junhong bangun dari tidurnya. "Bersiaplah hyung, akan kubuatkan sarapan" Junhong bangkit, namun tangan nya yang ditarik oleh Daehyun membuat Junhong yang sudah berdiri dengan sempurna mendadak limbung karena tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Daehyun.

"Aku mengambil cuti sayang.. Kurasa aku memerlukan liburan beberapa hari ini.." Daehyun menarik tubuh Junhong ke dalam pelukannya. "Jadi.. Biarkan aku malas-malasan hari ini yaaaa"

Junhong tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Daehyun, yaa sepertinya Daehyun memang harus mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya.

Hari ini rencana Daehyun untuk bermalas-malasan sukses besar rupanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, namun Daehyun dan Junhong masih terlihat bergelung nyaman di atas kasur.

"Hyung tidak lapar?" Tanya Junhong. Daehyu menggeleng.

"I have my own breakfast" lirih Dahyun sambil mengecup ringan bibir Junhong.

"Yyaaaaaa..." Ujar Junhong malu-malu sambil membalikkan badannya. "menyebalkan.." Gerutu Junhong.

"Aku mendengarnyaaa.." Ucap Daehyun sambil mendekap pinggang Junhong dari belakang. "Aku masih menginginkan sarapanku babe.." Lirih Daehyun sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidung bangirnya pada ceruk leher Junhong.

"Ngg.." Junhong tidak menolak, sebenarnya dia juga sangat menginginkan Daehyun. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan lidah basah Daehyun mulai menyapu bagian tengkuknya.

Dengan lembut Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Junhong, mengubah posisinya hingga sekarang dia menindih tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Saat mata coklatnya memandang lurus ke dalam kelam mata Junhong, Daehyun sudah menyadari jika hasrat mulai mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya.

* * *

"Junhong ah.. Bisakah kau membawakanku sebuah handuk?" Teriak Daehyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Jawab Junhong, dengan tertatih dia melangkah menuju sebuah lemari besar dengan selimut yang melilit tubuh polosnya.

Dengan sedikit terpincang Junhong menyerahkan handuk tadi pada Daehyun yang masih sibuk di kamar mandi. Tak berselang lama Daehyun keluar, terlihat sangat segar dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan sepotong handuk putih yang dibawakan Junhong tadi.

Daehyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Junhong yang terlihat sangat berantakan dengan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya sedang berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Mau ku bantu?" Tawar Daehyun, iba melihat Junhong meringis menahan sakit. Padahal Daehyun yakin dia bermain sangat lembut tadi.

"Tidak.." Junhong menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul, "aku lapar hyunngg.."

"Baiklah.. Akan kubuatkan sarapan spesial untukmu.." Daehyun mengacak rambut pirang Junhong dengan sayang. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas.. Berendamlah.. Kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku,,"

Junhong mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Bagian bawahnya benar-benar sangat sakit sekarang.

Daehyun sudah berkutat dengan sarapan spesialnya selama empat puluh menit terakhir. Di atas meja makan yang didesain menyerupai counter itu sudah tersaji dua piring berisi pancake dengan saus madu kental di atasnya, samngkuk besar sallad kesukaan Junhong. Junhong keluar dari kamar mereka, -masih- berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang menuju tempat Daehyun.

"Duduklah di sofa.. Akan kubawa ke sana.."

Junhong menuruti Daehyun, perlahan dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mengeryit pelan saat bagian bawah tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan sofa yang empuk.

"Apa sakit sekali?" Tanya Daehyun sambil meletakkan sarapannya di atas meja.

"Umm.." Junhong mengangguk pelan. Daehyun membantunya untuk duduk dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Daehyun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Junhong. "Nah.. Ini makanlaahhh.."

Junhong mengangguk, menerima satu suapan pancake dari Daehyun dengan senang.

"Euuummmhh enaakk..." Seru Junhong.

"Benarkah?" Daehyun senang. "Junhong ah.. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur?"

"Berlibur?" Mata Junhong berbinar bahagia.

"Iya.. Kurasa pulau Jeju atau pulau Nami.. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh sekali Hyuuunngg.. Aku sungguh merasa bosan selalu tinggal di rumah.." Oceh Junhong dengan semangat.

"Baiklah,, kita berangkat malam ini ke Jeju, Bagaimana?"

* * *

Daehyun memandangi dua lembar tiket pesawat di tangannya. Ini pemberian Himchan, Himchan memang menyuruhnya berlibur, atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri. Daehyun tidak tahu dia melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah Junhong, Junhong tidak boleh bertemu dengan mantan bosnya.

"Hyung,, apa yang harus dibawa untuk nanti malam?" tanya Junhong sambil memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper hitam besar.

"Apapun yang kau perlukan sayang,,"

"Hmm,, hyung perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya memerlukanmu,,"

dan 'tuk' Junhong melemparkan bonekanya yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam koper.

"Yaa,, aku serius,," protes Daehyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya.

Junhong diam, kepalanya mendadak pusing membuatnya memejamkan matanya erat. Daehyun menyadari yang terjadi pada Junhong, dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Hyunghh ukhh,, sakithh,," racau Junhong, sebutir air mata menetes dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

Dengan panik Daehyun merogoh botol obat yang selalu di bawanya, "Minum ini,," setelah membantu Junhong untuk menenggak beberapa pil tadi, Daehyun merebahkan tubuh Junhong yang sudah tidak sadar di atas kasur.

"Maafkan aku Junhong-ah,," Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong erat sambil mengecupinya berkali-kali, "Maafkan aku,," air matanya jatuh.

* * *

"Kedinginan?" tanya Daehyun perhatian. Junhong menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, tapi tanganya sebenarnya sedikit membeku. Untung saja Daehyun dengan setia menggenggam tangan Junhong yang rasanya membeku. "Tunggulah di sini,,"

"Hyung mau ke mana?" tanya Junhong tak rela karena Daehyun tidak menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Pokoknya tunggu saja,, hanya sebentar,," jawab Daehyun sambil memakaikan sarung tangannya pada Junhong. Setelahnya Daehyun berlari kecil, menjauhi deretan bangku tunggu di bandara. Ah iya, mereka sedang di bandara menunggu jadwal take off pesawat menuju Jeju.

Daehyun berlari kecil menuju ke salah satu counter penjual minuman, "Coklat panas satu," sambil menunggu pesanannya, Daehyun berniat mengecek email lewat smartphone hitam mahalnya, namun saat merogoh kantung mantelnya Daehyun malah mendapati sebotol obat yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

"Jung Daehyun,,"

Daehyun menolehkan wajahnya saat merasa namanya di sebut. Dan dia, Kim Hinchan di sana. Sedang berjalan dengan santai ke tempat Daehyun berada. Sedikit panik, Daehyun buru-buru memasukkan botol tadi ke dalam mantelnya, namun sial botol itu malah menggelinding jatuh, tepat di samping kaki himchan yang dilapisi sepasang sepatu hitam yang mengkilap mahal.

Himchan menunduk, menggapai botol yang tepat berada di kakinya. Matanya melebar saat mengetahui obat apa yang ada di dalam botol itu.

"Kau masih memberikan ini pada Junhong?" tanya Himchan sedikit terkejut. Daehyun diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi dari diamnya Daehyun, Himchan dengan cepat mengetahui jawabannya. "Kau pasti gila, Junhong bisa mati jika seperti ini,," desis Himchan marah.

"Bukan urusanmu,," tanpa memperdulikan pesanannya, Daehyun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Himchan sendiri yang masih bergelud dengan pikirannya.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal, Daehyun kembali ke tempat Junhong menunggunya. Tapi begitu sampai di sana Junhong tidak ada. Daehyun seketika panik. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, namun nihil. Junhong tidak ada. Firasat buruk seketika memenuhi dadanya.

'Choi Junhong, di mana kau?' batin Daehyun panik.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Wuahhhhh maaf banget kalau chapter ini krik-krik Y.Y

Dhabum udah ada ide, tapi nulisnya itu lohhh susah Y.Y

Mind to review?

:3


	3. the Truth

**WARNING!**

 **YAOI/BL/Shounen Ai**

typos/noeyd/bad plot

DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo/DaeLo

Daehyun X Zelo

i don't own any chara

this story absolutely mine :)

.

.

DhaBum, proudly present

It's all lies, chapt 3

the Truth

.

.

enjoy

.

.

Daehyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, sudah lebih dari tiga jam dia di sini, berharap Junhong akan kembali dengan senyum lebarnya sambil berkata kalau dia baru saja dari toilet. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Junhong tidak kembali. Bahkan pesawatnya sudah take off lebih dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa harus sekarang,," batinnya. Menatap nanar sebotol obat di genggamannya yang tadi dia temukan tergeletak begitu saja. Botol itu adalah salah satu obat yang dibawa Junhong, yang disebut Himchan sebagai racun tadi.

"Junhong-ah,, Junhong ah,, aku mohon kembalilah.. " mohon Junhong entah pada siapa.

Daehyun tahu orang-orang di bandara ini menatapnya dengan aneh. Tentu saja, dia sedang meringkuk dengan wajah yang sedikit basah dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Justru akan lebih aneh lagi kalau orang-orang di sana tidak menganggapnya aneh. Biarkan saja, apa pedulinya? Sekarang dia tidak ada dalam kondisi untuk memikirkan pendapat orang lain. Junhong,,, iya Junhong, dia harus menemukan pemuda itu.

Tidak meperdulikan kopernya yang tergeletak begitu saja karena Daehyun hanya memerlukan ponsel dan dompetnya saja. Sambil mendial nomor dari daftar kontaknya, Daehyun lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Jongup-ah,, di mana kau?"

* * *

Jongup enggan membuka suaranya, melirik prihatin pada penampilan kacau Daehyun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, sedang dia sendiri duduk di bangku kemudi. Cukup penasaran apa yang sebenarnya membuat 'mantan sunbae' yang dia hormati itu sampai menghubunginya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Bang Yongguk,,"

Jongup rasanya membeku saat Daehyun menyebutkan nama itu. Fokusnya kembali sadar saat Daehyun meneriakinya kala sebuah truk besar lewat tepat di depan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Sial!" umpat Jongup di batinnya saat tubuhnya tersentak kedepan saat dia menekan pedal gas tiba-tiba membuat mobil mereka kini benar-benar berhenti.

"Dia,, di Korea,," tambah Daehyun. Jongup tidak merespon sedikitpu, dia hanya menatap lurus pada jalanan lenggang di depannya. Bahkan saat lampu rambu sudah menyala hijau, Jongup sepertinya masih enggan untuk menjalankan mobil jaguar putih kesayangannya itu.

"Dan Junhong menghilang,," tambah Daehyun.

"Apa?!"

"Aku bertemu Himchan Hyung,, Dia memintaku membawa Junhong pergi,," terang Daehyun dengan suara bergetar. "Dia,, tidak tahu soal Junhong kan?"

Jongup ingin sekali menghibur Daehyun dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan seperti 'tentu dia tidak tahu..' dan kata-kata semacamnya, namun sulit baginya untuk mengatakan semua itu. Karena dia tahu benar, orang seperti apa Bang Yongguk itu.

"Hyung,," lirih Jongup.

"Apa? Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Jongup-ah?"

Hanya ada dua cara untuk menghadapi Bang Yongguk. Pertama, menyerahkan diri yang berarti itu mati, dan yang kedua adalah menyerah. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menyampaikan pikirannya pada Daehyun.

"Apapun, apapun akan kulakukan untuk membantumu hyung,," Jongup sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi. Meskipun dia tahu, jika dirinya tidak akan banyak membantu.

* * *

Daehyun tidak tahu dia di mana sekarang, semuanya gelap. Tidak ada satu peneranganpun di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Gelap, apa dia yang sudah buta? Entah, Daehyun tidak bisa membedakan apa dia sudah buta, atau tempat ini ang memang gelap. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja, tanggannya mencoba untuk menggapai-gapai apapun yang mungkin ada di depannya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada apapun di tempat ini.

'Krieet..'

Daehyun menoleh saat mendengar suara deritan pintu yang terbuka. Pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan membuat cahaya masuk-sedikit demi sedikit. Ah,, jadi matanya tidak buta, hanya saja tempat ini yang gelap. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar, Daehyun bisa melihat dengan jelas siluet seseorang yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Daehyun hyung,," panggil suara itu.

"Ju-junhong-ah.." meski tidak bisa meihat dengan jelas sosok tadi karena cahayanya berad tepat di belakan sosok itu, Daehyun tahu benar kalau itu suara Junhong.

"Hyungh.." lirih Junhong dengan isak tangis.

"Kenapa sayang? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" Daehyun buru-buru melangkah menuju tempat Jungong berdiri, tidak jauh mungkin hanya sepuluh meter. Namun entah kenapa Daehyun merasa jarak diantara mereka sama sekali tidak terkikis meski Daehyun sudah merasa berjalan cukup jauh.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Junhong. Membuat lutut Daehyun melemas seketika.

"A-aku,,-"

"Waeeee?! Kenapa kau membunuh keluargaku?" Junhong menjerit keras.

"Jun,, Junhong,," Daehyun masih berlari, berusaha menggapapai Junhong. Dia akan memohon ampun pada pemuda itu, berlutut merendah sampai Junhong bisa memaafkannya, meskipun sebenarnya Daehyun yakin kalau Junhong tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Karena memang dia tidak pantas dimaafkan.

"Kau bahkan memberiku obat agar aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya? Kau dasar brengsek.." maki Junhong sambil melempar kasar pada Daehyun sebotol obt yang benar-benar dikenali Daehyun. Itu adalah Benzodiazepin, obat yang bisa menyebabkan amnesia sementara. Obat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengobati kecemasan dan insomnia itu malah Daehyun berikan kepada Junhong setiap Daehyun merasa kalau Junhong mulai mendapat ingatannya. Daehyun benar-benar brengsek.

Daehyun berlutut, menggapai sebotol Benzodiazepin yang menyentuh ujung kaki telanjangnya, "A-aku.. Aku,," dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Junhong. Karena semua yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar. "Maafkan aku.." lirih Daehyun yang sudah tidak perduli lagi kalau wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata, bahkan saat mengambil nafaspun rasanya sangat susah.

"Maaf katamu?! Kau kira dengan maafmu keluargaku akan kembali?! Dasar brengsek.. Aku membencimu sial!" Junhong meluapkan semua emosi dan kekecewaannya pada Daehyun, bahkan suaranya bergetar karena tangis.

"Tidak,, tidak,, Junhong ah! Kau boleh membunuhku,, kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk membalas kematian keluargamu,, tapi kumohon,, jangan benci aku,," iba Daehyun.

"Terlambat Jung Daehyun,, " lirih Junhong sambil mengacungkan ujung revolver tepat ke arah kepala Daehyun. "Aku,, benar-benar membencimu.." Bisik Junhong tepat sebelum dia menarik pelatuk benda hitam itu.

'DOR!'

.

.

to be Continue

160916

Pendek? Banget DX

Masih adalah DaeLover di sini? Semoga masih ada ya DX

Maaf lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget updatenya, -kalo ada yang baca sihhh..

Hehheeehhh sudah ah..

Siapapun yang baca,, wajib review,, awas saja kalo ngga review :p


End file.
